The present invention relates in general to robotics and in particular it relates to a device for programming motions and/or forces and/or torque of an articulated robot of the type having at least one end link provided with an actuator engageable with the environment, driving means for imparting translational and/or rotary movements to the end link, and control means for applying control commands to the driving means to move the end link in a system of coordinates.
Conventionally, industrial robots or manipulators are controlled or programmed via arrays of keys. The disadvantage of this prior-art method is in the relatively difficult guidance of the robot along a non-linear path. A similar disadvantage occurs in programming by entering numerical values through computer terminals. When using so-called "joy sticks" for programming robot movements, there is no possibility to generate six-dimensional control commands. In known methods in which the robot, after disconnection of its link driving motors, is guided by means of a manipulating handle grip, there is a program that the requisite mechanical counterbalance depends on the tool manipulated by the robot. Moreover, in such prior-art methods and devices, it is extremely difficult to transfer to the robot the proper working forces/torque even if the robot is provided with a force/torque sensor. The latter sensor, which is suitable for controlling or programming the movements of a robot or manipulator is known for example from the German Pat. No. 2,727,704 and is employed for sensing a force or a rotary movement.